visual_keifandomcom-20200214-history
SuG
Sug (サグ) is a Japanese Oshare-kei band that formed in 2006. The band has released two mini-albums, five full-length studio albums, and nineteen singles. Until 2009, the band was signed to "Indie PSC", a subdivision of PS Company. As of 2010, they have signed onto a major label, Pony Canyon, and joined the forefront of major bands on PS Company. The band's tagline in promotional work is Heavy Positive Rock. BLACK. (2015).]] History Vocalist Takeru and guitarists Masato and Yuji had previously performed in a band called Travel. After Travel disbanded, they joined with AmeriA's bassist, Shouta, to form Sug in October 2006. The drummer Mitsuru then joined in November of the same year. Shouta left the band in February and was replaced by Chiyu on bass. Their first release was "7th Breeze" on the compilation album Cannonball Vol. 03. The band signed to the visual-kei label PS Company, and in August 2007, the band released their first single, "Scheat". Months after the release of their first single, Sug released their first mini-album entitled Love Scream Party. To promote their music outside of Japan, Sug performed at "J-Rock Invasion" in Germany alongside Kagrra, Kra, Alice Nine, and Screw--all of whom are also signed to CLJ Records, a German label. Mitsuru left Sug after their live on May 9, 2009. It is supposed that Mitsuru left citing creative differences to the remaining band members. Their support drummer at the time, Shinpei, became a full-time member of the band after Mitsuru's departure. Following the announcement of their single "Gr8 Story," Sug announced their move onto major label PS Company during the live event called "Sug Fes 2009 Alternative POP Show ~ Vol.6" on November 30, 2009. "Gr8 Story" was released through Pony Canyon, and the title track was used as the ending song for the anime Reborn! According to the band, the song is "rather punkish", yet with a catchy tune and an "easy-listening appeal". Their second studio album and their first album through Pony Canyon, Tokyo Muzical Hotel, was released on March 9, 2010 (Sug Day). Their third studio album and their second album through Pony Canyon Thrill Ride Pirates, is set to be released on Sug Day, March 9 2011. Name The name "Sug" is derived from the transliteration of the English word "thug", written (and pronounced) in Japanese as Sagu (サグ). The name is then simplified to the slightly more romantic "Sug". Band Members *Takeru (武瑠) - Vocals *Masato - Guitar *Yuji - Guitar *Chiyu - Bass *Shinpei - Drums Former members *Shōta (渉歌) - Bass (2006 - 2007) *Mitsuru - Drums (2006 - 2009) Discography Studio Albums *N0iz Star 2008.05.14 *Tokyo Muzical Hotel (9 March 2010) *Thrill Ride Pirates (9 March 2011) *'Lollipop Kingdom 2012.04.25' *BLACK 2015.03.04 Mini-Albums * I SCREAM PARTY 2007.12.19 * Punkitsch 2008.09.03 Singles *''Scheat'' (1 August 2007) *''Yumegiwa Downer (2 September 2007) *''Alterna. (5 September 2007) *''Tricolour Color'' (3 December 2008) *''39GalaxyZ'' (15 April 2009) *''Life 2Die'' (14 October 2009) *''Pink Masquerade'' (18 November 2009) *''Gr8 Story'' (27 January 2010) *''Koakuma Sparkling'' (30 June 2010) *''R.P.G.: Rockin' Playing Game'' (1 September 2010) *''Crazy Bunny Coaster'' (12 January 2011) *''Madship'' (5 February 2011) *☆''Gimme Gimme''☆ (15 June 2011) DVD Singles *''Mujouken Koufukuron (無条件幸福論) (17 November 2010) Compilations *''Cannonball Vol. 3 (2 February 2007) References #"Sug at Nipponproject" #SuG · サグ - Profile & Biography - JaME U.S.A #CLJ Records - alice nine #"Sug to Make Major Debut" #"Sug to Provide Ending Song for Popular Anime" #"Sug Special Interview for the Release of 'gr8 story'" #"Sug A-Z interview at Jmusiceuropa" (in (English)) External links *Official website (Japanese) *Official MySpace *Artist Database - Sug